Rairyu
'Character First Name' Rairyu 'Character Last Name' N/A 'IMVU Username' Pallas 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 17 'Date of Birth' June/ 26/ 83 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kumogakureian 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 185lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' No scars, but the most important tattoo of them all is the Kanji symbol under his left eye. 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Family Tree' Great Grandfather: The third Raikage Grandfather: A"The Fourth Raikage" Grandfather: Darui 'Personality' Rairyu is a very different individual than most kids. Usually kids his age go around playing and hanging out having fun. Rairyu is usually training or meditating. He is a very calm and collective kind of child. He has the mind-set of an adult, and the work ethic of a Ninja. He is always calculating the motions of people and when he is bored he tries to read people and their personalities. He is one of those people who look at fighting as more of a chess match than brawling. Though he loved the life he has, he always longs to have a friend to hang out with. He wants to have social activity outside of just training and preperation. His personality does not change from when he is fighting and when he is just going through his everyday actions. He shows respect to everyone and is extremly humbled. He also is the kind of boy who loves to make jokes and be funny. Even to those people who try to push his buttons or push him out of being calm, Rairyu holds it in and remains a calm and collected person. But in those few moments when he loses control of his anger, this is when all hell can break lose. When he gets angry, it feeds his instincts to attack and can attack anything in sight. His personality completly flips a switch and becomes something he does not like. This is wh he tries his best to remain in control of his emotions and try not to lose the control he has. 'Behaviour' His public behavior is always a respectful and humbled child. He is always in a happy mood, things usually just brush off of his shoulders. And he is constantly either making a joke or laughing at random things. For someone who wants to be a Ninja, his public behavior would not show it. He is just an overly nice child. But, his anger is always right there to flip the switch. But, even when upset the anger would show itself in battle not in public. 'Nindo (optional)' When happy and polite: "This is gunna be fun!" "Let's give them a good show!" "I like to be early." 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' After the Great Ninja war life had return to the norm. A few years after A had a son named D. He grew up in the footsteps of his father. D is a determined and very stubburn ninja, just like his father. Almost around the same time as that birth, Darui had a daughter. He named her Aimi. Darui and A remained close friends even after the war, Darui continuing to be the bodyguard for his Raikage. This only drew the two of them closer together on a personal level, rather then buisness. From the time the two kids were born to adulthood, they were friends. Aimi having the traits of her father with the dark skin and white hair. D was one to actually look different than his parents. He was not the muscular scary type like his father when he was at a young age. And because of the difference in him, he worked even harder to keep his name up to his fathers approval. This led him to constantly train and always better himself in every apsect of his game. And Aimi did not want to be left behind in the shadows. Because of the Great Ninja War, both of their fathers names were famous now. And they did not want to ruin the legends of their families. They both worked together, learned together, and eventually that led to a romance. By the ages of nineteen they had both felt emotion and affection for eachother. But they did not want to show it. By now A and Darui had retired from their Ninja lobs from age and even more so on A. The Fourth Raikage had reached the end of the road for himself and left the Village in the hands of his son. Carrying the entire load on his back he had to focus on the village. After the long years of training and getting stronger, D was almost a spitting image of his great father. And because of the responsibilty he had taken, the relationship looked to meet an early end. But to the luck of everything, Aimi too followed the steps of her father and became the bodyguard the The new Raikage. This gave them all the time to work together just as before. Finally, a few years after D had taken over the responsibilities as Raikage, he asked Aimi to marry him. Of course she said yes and the two were wed in the mountains of Kumogakure. Soon after the wedding Darui had come to pass, leaving the names and legends of the family in the hands of Aimi and D. Pregnancy was not something that the two of them wanting to get into as they were only in their brief twenties. They had dreams and goals to complete before having kids. It wasn't until Aimi and D were 28 that they had their first born child....Rairyu... 'Ninja Class ' Chuunin 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' Claws 'Strengths' *Speed *Strength 'Weaknesses' *Genjutsu *Stamina 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 9 kunai 18 pieces total Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): - 8 Shuriken 12 pieces Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): - Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): - Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 smoke 6 pieces Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 flash bomb 4 pieces Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2 Claws (left/Right hand) 10 pieces Jutsu List *Clone Technique *Transformation Technique *Substitution Technique Lightning Release *Lightning Surge-D-Rank *Flying Thunder God-C-Rank *Lightning Shadow Clone - B-Rank *Electromagnetic Murder - D-Rank *Lightning Pillar * Fire Release *Great Dragon Fire Technique - BRank * * Phoenix Sage Fire Technique-C-Rank *Great Fireball Technique - C-Rank * TaiJutsu *SPinning Heel Drop-C-Rank *Strong Fist-D-Rank *Intersection Method-D-Rank *Lariat - C-Rank *Leaf Gale-D-Rank *Leaf Whirlwind-D-Rank 'Allies' Yukigakure 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' He was born into the Village hidden in the Clouds, Kumogakure. D and Aimi raised Rairyu the best way they knew how. D taught the basics of Taijutsu to Rairyu in his freetime while Aimi helped give Rairyu a good understanding about his family heritage. Rairyu learned about the amazing jutsu's that he could one day learn with training. He was a happy going kid while he lived with his parents. He took the best of both worlds from his parents. From knowledge and his own looks. He carried the white hair from his Darui bloodline but had it slicked back to almost look exactly like his Uncle B's. His skin took after his Mother's as he was very dark of color. His eye color was not a connection of his family as they are a bright green color. Unexplainable really as to why he got these color eyes but both Aimi and D took this as a sign of what Rairyu will grow up to be. When Rairyu turned twelve he became a Genin for the Cloud. He worked mostly with his Parents rather than the shinobi teams that are usually assigned to the Genin. To some people this was looked down upon and it eventually got to D and Aimi. Rairyu was able to learn much from his parents as he carries the Family Jutsu's with him, but the family eventually came up with an agreement. Rairyu was to go to the Village in the Snow for the remainder of his Ninja days. He can one day return back to the Cloud if he wishes once he has become a peak ninja. D and Aimi did not want their son to be looked down upon because he was given a different style training. So now he is to earn a name for himself without the remaining help of his Mother and Father. It tore that family apart but pride and being able to defend a legendary family was important to the three of them. ' 'Roleplaying Library Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Sanada Hitomi Category:Chuunin